The legend deck
by ediscool09
Summary: A kid that can used a legend deck and is a lost clan on planet Clay. The kid name is Edward Silver and the clan name is call dragon.


**I don't own this anime. I only own my OC ,OC deck and this story. A kid that can used a legend deck that is a lost clan on a the on planet Clay. The kid name is Edward Silver and the clan name is call Dragon clan.**

* * *

Name:Edward Silver

Height: 5'7

Age: 16

Weight: 130

Hair color: White with black line

Hair style: short hair

Deck: Dragon

Deck hold color: silver

Vanguard gloves color: silver

Appear: white T-shirt with a white jacket black pant and white shoe with black shoeless outside of school

Backstory: at the age of 13 stop play vanguard because his parents died in car crush just like Misaki parents did and move away to live with his uncle and left Misaki who he knows for 11 year

* * *

The beginning

Edward P.O.V age 16

Three year late I move back to the city I grow in to beginning my last semester of my first year at Miyaji Academy I walk through the front door of the office and sit on the chair wait for the headmaster to show me the classroom I was going to be in so the headmaster walk out of his office he saw me and nod at me to follow him I was wear the standard guy uniform so as be continues to walk down the hallway my mind start to go and wonder about what I'm going to said to Misaki went I see her that went the headmaster snap my out of my through

"here is your classroom Mr. Silver" headmaster told me and I bow to him so the headmaster told me to wait outside as he walk inside the classroom and told the teacher that I was here and wait outside for him to introduce me to the class then the headmaster walk out of the classroom and the teacher call me to enter the classroom and I so enter the classroom and I stand in front of the classroom as the teacher wrote my name on the chalkboard and ask me if I have to about my self I nod my head no

"then you may take your seat in front of Misaki" teacher said to me and I walk to my seat and I saw the look that Misaki gave to me as I sat in my seat and I put my bag down next to my desk chair and took a seat on the chair as I took a notebook and a pen and start take note as the teacher be continues the lessons as I did Misaki pass me a piece of paper and I took the note and open the note and it said **_(want to talk to you after school at Card Capital ok)_** I put the note before the teacher notice it and Misaki and I went back to take note then the bell rings means that school was over I was put my stuff back into my bag and saw that Misaki was wait for me to finish putting my stuff in my bag and I was finish and I garb my bag and I put over my right shoulder and walk to Misaki who was wait outside of the classroom and I walk to her and we walk through the hallway and outside of the school

"what did you want to talk about Misaki" I ask Misaki as I look at her to see that Misaki has tears come down her face

"why did you leave me Edward why" Misaki ask me with a sadly voice with tears still come down her face as I look at her and gave her a hug as we stop walk and we were two block away from Card Capital I kept hug Misaki as I feel her come calm just a little

"sorry Misaki I never met to leave you but I didn't have a choice Misaki" I said to her as I still hug Misaki as Misaki was finally calm down to the point wear Misaki tears have stop

"when did you move back into the city Edward" Misaki ask me as she look up at me with a small smile

"I just move back yesterday Misaki" I said to Misaki as I release the hug from her with a smile and Misaki did the same

"We better get going I don't want to freak out my uncle out and I want you to meet my friends to Edward" Misaki said to me as I smile and nod my head to her as we start to walk toward to Card Capital both Misaki and I saw that Shin was outside look for Misaki

"Hi Shin long time no see" I said to him as Misaki and I walk up to him so Shin look to his right saw me stand next to Misaki as he gave me a hand shake we walk in the store I saw that many people play vanguard so Misaki take her seat behind the cashier and open her book that she read I smile at her as Shin ask me something

"so Edward where have you been for the last three years" Shin ask me that

"I went to live with my uncle Shin and I just move back here yesterday" I said to him as Shin smile to hear that as did Misaki then the door bell rang and Kai and Miwa enter

"Hey Kai and Miwa long time no see" I said as both Kai and Miwa look at me with smile on they face

"Hey Edward good to see you again after the three years" both Kai and Miwa said to me as we gave each a high-five as we did two more enter the shop

"hello Kai and Miwa" someone said to Kai as both Kai and Miwa look at them

"hey Aichi how you been" Miwa said to to him as I look at both Kai and Miwa with a question look

"Edward meet Aichi and Aichi meet Edward his a friend of ours that just move back yesterday" Misaki said to Aichi as Aichi look at me

"hi Edward my name Aichi and this is my sister Emi" Aichi said to me as him and I hand shake and did the same to Emi

"hi Aichi and Emi" I said to them

"hey Edward do you still play vanguard" Miwa ask me as just shook my head no as I had a sad smile Misaki and Shin saw me and realized that I was going through what Misaki went through to

"Edward do you still have your deck your dad made you" Shin ask me as I look at him nod my head at him

"yes Shin I still have them there in my deck holder at my house" I said to Shin that went my psyqualia act it up and I past out Misaki saw this and ran to me to see if I were ok

on planet Clay

I woke up to saw that I was on planet Clay I saw my clan were here

* * *

 **Well next chapter is were my clan and I talk**

 **A/N Sorry it me so long it that I not have a working laptop at my house**


End file.
